Lost Hope
by xoJessieox
Summary: Hermione starts having visions. What if one puts her in grave danger? And what! She has to room with a Proffesor! This is set to where Dumbledore never died in the 6th book so Snape is still around,Sorry I want to keep him in here! RR please!
1. It Begins

* * *

**Lost Hope**

**By: Jessie & Betsy**

**PG-13 for things that may come later.**

**Summary: Hermione starts having visions. What if one puts her in grave danger? And what?!?! She has to room with a Proffesor! RR please!**

**By the way my friend and I own only the plot and later maybe characters. We do not own any of J.K. Rowlings ideas! If we did we wouldn't waste time on the internet.:D**

* * *

"Snape is the worst teacher ever!" Ron exclaimed trying to finish his potions homework before monday morning. "I mean he gave us homework over the weekend!" 

Hermione gave Ron and Harry her paper to copy off of. This was the way things had been for some time now. The three were in their seventh year and Hermione was about fed up with them. They were like anoying brothers.

"Thanks, 'Mione!" Harry smiled and began to write quickly. "You're the best!"

"You're both welcome," Hermione sat by the fire and began to think. Of late she had begun to have visions. Everything she dreamt about, weather in actual sleep or daydreaming had come to happen within a weeks time. Hermione drifted off.

_Hermione felt a cold hands on her arms as she was pulled to her feet. She opened her eyes to find that she was blindfolded. She struggled with her captor until they finally dropped her back on the ground. She heard a hateful voice speak, "Take her to the dungeons. If she is as powerful as you say, then I will have her under my order."_

_Hermione began yelling, "Let go of me! Leave me alone!"_

"Hermione!" Ron was shaking her. "Wake up!"

"Wah?" Hermione held her head as she looked around. "What happened?"

"You were asleep, and you started yelling," Harry supplied pulling a chair up beside Hermione. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Hermione looked at between Harry and Ron. "You know those visions I've been having?" When they nodded their heads she continued. "Well, I just had another one. In this one, I was blindfolded and these icy hands grabbed my arms and pulled me off the ground. Then they dropped me, and he orded for someone to take me to a dungeon. Then you guys woke me up."

"Do you think we should go to Dumbledore?" Ron asked sitting on the arm of Hermione's chair. "I mean this could be a really serious one."

"I don't know," Hermione buried her head in her hands as tears rushed out of her eyes. "I don't know if he would believe me."

Ginny walked into the room and comforted Hermione as Harry and Ron rushed to find Dumbledore.

About ten minutes later Hermione had stopped crying and Dumbledore, Harry, and Ron walked into the Gryffindor common room. Dumbledore spoke softly, "Miss. Granger, would you please tell me what is going on?"

"Lately I have been having visions. Up until now, they have all been about pranks and things, but this time," Hermione took a deep breath. "This time I think it was he-who-must-not-be-named."

"Miss. Granger, would you please address him as Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked.

"Um...." Hermione looked to Harry who nodded his head. "Yes, I suppose I can. Well, I think this vision had something to do with Voldemort. The thing I'm worried about is that all these visions have become real within a weeks time."

Dumbledore stood in thought for a few minutes, "With you being Headgirl, that makes you an easy target. I will have to put you under a teachers care for a while."

"Proffesor, I'm sure I'll be fine," Hermione assured him. "Couldn't we put an alarm system on me? If I feel scared it goes off and tracks me down."

"We could, but I would feel better if I put you under Proffesor Snape's care," Dumbledore spoke firmly. "He knows many charms that could help us track you down."

"I will not stay with Proffesor Snape, sir," Hermione spoke firmly as well. "It is wrong for a female student to stay with a male proffesor."

"This is an exception Miss. Granger," Dumbledore sent a second year who was in the common room to find Snape. "We will all discuss this in a few moments."

When Snape came into the common room with his cloak billowing behind him the common room cleared out besides Ginny, Harry, Ron. Dumbledore, and of course Hermione.

"Proffesor Dumbledore," Snape nodded his head to Dumbledore and looked angrily at everyone else. "Students."

"Severus, Miss. Granger feels she may be in peril," Dumbledore looked at Hermione to see her rolling her eyes. "She has been having visions, and they have all become reality within a weeks time. She had one just recently, and she believes it has something to do with Voldemort kidnapping her. You are the best teacher besides myself to watch over her, and don't have the time as I have to begin sending the letters out to future students."

Snape though about this for a moment and then nodded, "How long will Miss. Granger be staying with me?"

"I'm not sure really," Dumbledore smiled and turned to Hermione who began yelling.

"I CAN NOT LIVE IN THE SAME VECINITY AS PROFFESOR SNAPE!!!!!!!!!!" Hermione's face was bright red, but she continued yelling anyways. "IT IS NOT PROPER FOR A STUDENT TO STAY IN A ROOM WITH A TEACHER. ESPECIALLY WHEN THE AREN'T OF THE SAME GENDER."  
"Hermione, calm down," Ginny took Hermione by the shoulders. "It can't be for very long. Snape won't try anything on you if he values his job."

Dumbledore nodded, "I will check on you often. No harm shall come to you as long as I can help it."

Hermione glared at Dumbledore, then she stood up nodded her head, walked into the headgirl's room and slammed the door shut. Everyone could hear her putting magical b locks in place.

Ginny sighed and walked to the door, "Hermione, would you please let me in?"

Hermione's and stuck out and pulled Ginny in, "I can't stay with Proffesor Snape. I just can't."

Ginny put her arm around Hermione's shoulders and comforted her while she cried, "He can't be all that bad. I mean if Slytherins like him, then there must be something about him that you can accept without being angry and upset."

"I wish you could stay with me Ginny. I would feel so much better," Hermione perked up at that. She did a spell that made it look like she hadn't cried. Then she pulled Ginny out of the room with her. When they got to the common room Dumbledore was already staring at her. "Can Ginny stay with me?"

"I'm afraid not Miss. Granger, only you are in danger," Dumbledore spoke softly his eyes sad. "You will be safe with Severus. I promise you."

Hermione's shoulder's slumped and she sighed, "When do you want me to bring my things to the dungeons Proffesor Snape?"

"After lunch," Proffesor Snape scowled and stormed out of the common room.

Hermione walked to her room quietly leaving her door open. Harry, Ron, and Ginny all entered after her. Harry spoke up, "Would you like some help, Hermione?"

"If you would like to," Hermione smiled a sad smile. "I hate this. All of it."

"Ron, you go get all of Hermione's cloths, Harry, you get her books and things," Ginny spoke softly and Ron and Harry headed to Hermione's bedroom."

In the Bedroom

"Oh no," Ron blushed and turned as Red as his hair.

"What is it, Ron?" Harry asked peering over his shoulder, then he turned red as well. "Uhmclears his throat maybe you should let Hermione pack those cloths."

Ginny walked in and rolled her eyes as she packed Hermione's undergarments. Hermione walked in a few minutes later and she sat down on her bed and called for Crookshanks, who crawled out from behind the bookshelf, and jumped into Hermione's lap. Hermione stroked his back and then hugged all of her friends.

"Hermione, it's not like you are getting transfered or anything. We are always here," Ginny hugged Hermione tightly and then she spoke again. "Are you ready to go to lunch?"

Hermione nodded her head. She smiled sadly and then the four of them walked out of the room and to the Dining Hall.

* * *

My best friend and I are writting this so it might have the same thing on her account which is Coby Dicks Gurl. This chapter was written entirely by me, she might also have a slightly altered version of this chappie. Well please RR. This is my first fic on Thank you. :D 


	2. Moving In

Lost Hope

By: Jessie

PG-13 for things that may come later.

Summary: Hermione starts having visions. What if one puts her in grave danger? And what?!?! She has to room with a Proffesor! RR please!

By the way I own only the plot and later maybe characters.

Okay I left off where they are going to the Dining Hall... Correct? Yes...thanks to the four reviewers I had!!!!

As Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and Ron walked into the Dining Hall all attention was turned to them. Hermione groaned and hurried to the Gryffindor table where she quickly stared at the table. Obviously the word had traveled somehow.

"Hermione, don't let them get to you," Ginny hugged Hermione's thin figure. "This is just for your safety so don't worry about it."

"She's right, you know," Ron spoke as he looked around the hall. "They don't matter, just keep your head high."

Dumbledore stood up and smiled at the Gryffindor table and Hermione looked away, "Miss. Granger would you please come to the Head Table?"

Hermione turned bright red as she trudged up to the table, "Yes?"

"Miss. Granger I am going to tell the students about what is going on so there are no assumptions," Dumbledore spoke softly to her. "You may take your seat again if you wish."

"Thank you Proffesor," Hermione walked back to the Gryffindor table and sat down.

"Well, Miss. Granger has had a vision," Dumbledore paused to take in everyone's responses. "She may be in grave danger as all of her visions have come to be within a weeks time. She had a vision of being kidnapped by Voldemort. She is staying with Proffesor Snape, until the danger is gone. So there is to be no assuptions about Miss. Granger and Proffesor Snape."

As Dumbledore seated himself the food appeared on the table. Hermione lost her appetite as soon as she saw the food appear, "I'm going to go back to my room."

All eyes in the hall were apon her as she left the Great Hall. As soon as she was out the doors she went straight to her room. She laid on her bed and Crookshanks jumped onto her stomach and laid his head on her chin. Hermione smiled the first real smile she had smiled in the whole day.

"There you are 'Mione," Ginny smiled and walked in. "Snape left the Great Hall so you should be able to take your things down to the dungeons. I'll help you get settled in."

Hermione picked up Crookshanks and the she pointed her wand at her bags and said, "Leviosa(sp?). Ley's go then."

As they made their way to the dungeon Slytherins watched them. Hermione finally stopped in front of the potions class room, and knocked. (I'm going to make Snape's rooms through a secret passageway at the back of his classroom.)

"Come in" Snape snarled from the other side of the door.

Hermione and Ginny walked into the room. Snape said 'bat wings' and then he led them into a small chamber that looked similar to the old room Hermione had, but it was Green and Silver. Hermione looked around and then at Proffesor Snape who spoke coldly. "This is the extra room I have you will be staying in here. I have a small library in the main room, I will give you and entire tour of the place after you get settled in."

Hermione and Ginny started off with her cloths. Hermione noticed that there was a life sized mirror in a corner. Hermione studied the decoration on the lining of it and found that it was an heir loom of Snape's. She studied it a little more and then laid down Crookshanks' litter box in the opposing corner.

Ginny smiled and hugged Hermione again, "It isn't so bad here."

Hermione looked at Ginny and her expression must have been comical because Ginny erupted in laughter, "Ginny, do grow up it isn't funny."

Ginny looked at her watch after she had toned down the laughter, "Say we have a some time. You wanna go to Hogsmeade?"

Hermione shook her head, "No thanks, Gin. You can go ahead and go back to the Gryffindor common room. I'll be there before too long."

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked with concern in her voice.

"Possitive," Hermione smiled and led Ginny to the wall. The bricks jumped apart and Hermione watched as Ginny left the room. She sighed and walked to the main room. She gasped when she looked at the books. "Oh my...."

"As I said before it is small, but fulfills my needs," Snape said from behind her, which caused her to jump. "You may borrow any of these while you stay here. Since there are no classes today and it is raining out, you might want to head to the Gryffindor common room."

"Yes," Hermione spoke quickly. "I would like that very much."

Hermione hurried out of the dungeons. She ran into Draco Malfoy on her way though, "Well, well, if it isn't the mudblood visioner."

"Shut your trap, Malfoy," Hermione snarled at him.

"Oh, temper, temper, Granger," Malfoy smirked. "Won't get you anywhere."

Hermione slapped Malfoy across the face, and walked away. She was in the Gryffindor common room quickly.

" 'Mione! You're here!" Harry ran to her and hugged her.

"Of course I am," Hermione hugged him back. "Why did this have to happen to me?"

"I don't know," Harry speezed her and then let her go. "It will all be over soon enough."

Hermione sat and talked to her friends until it was time for supper. After that she headed to the dungeons and soon fell asleep.

_Hermione tryed to move, but there were ropes tying her hands and feet together. There was a gag in her mouth and she was blindfolded. She rolled onto her side and felt the hard floor of a dungeon. She felt the tears come to her eyes, but she held them back. She wouldn't let Voldemort see her tears no matter what. She laid there until cold hands lifted her again. She felt the bonds on her feet being untied and then the cold command was made, "Bring her to the circle."_

Hermione sat up in bed in a cold sweat. She looked around and then laid back down and fell into a dreamless (and visionless!) sleep.

Hope you guys like this. If you have any suggestions or story ideas let me know and I might use them! Or I might have already thought of them! lol. Thanks again to the reviewers! I'm not sure if my friend is going to dso anything with this story by the way!!! Sorry it was so short! I will try to keep the story updated!


	3. Tears of Pain

Sorry for the wait everyone! I had actually forgotten about my story:S Thanks again to the reviewers! I really appreciate it! It makes me feel wonderful inside to know you all like my work:D Hope you enjoy!

Where were we, ah yes, she was asleep! hehe

**Tears of Pain**

Hermione woke up feeling more refreshed than she had in quite some time. She stretched contentedly and then sat up in the bed. She looked around and in the mirror she saw a horrible face. She screamed and the face suddenly disappeared. Snape rushed into the room and Hermione screamed anew, "Get out! I'm not dressed! GET OUT!"

Snape skidded to a halt and turned around briskly after getting himself an eyefull of Hermione's scantly dressed figure, "Miss. Granger, you do not scream and then demand me to get out of this room. What is wrong?"

Hermione had pulled a robe over her muggle pajamas and then looked at Snape and replied, "There, there, was a face in the in the mirror! It was just staring at me! It was horrible!"

Snape turned and looked at the mirror carefully, "Miss. Granger, we will get this out of here very soon, probably tomorrow. For now, you should get dressed and head on out to breakfast while I figure out what is going on."

"Then GET OUT of my room!" she fumed. '_Bloody hard to get dressed with you standing there, you great greased up slime ball!' _she thought silently to herself.

Snape pivoted on his heel and slammed the door as he walked out, "Bloody ungratefull little chit!"

"I heard that!" she yelled through the door. Hermione rolled her eyes and began to get dressed. She planned on going to Hogsmeade with Ginny and the Boys. She smiled happily. At least her visions couldn't ruin this! How wrong she was.

Hermione walked into the common room to be greeted by her friends. She grinned at them, "Come on, I'm tired of being in this stupid Castle. I need to get out of here for a couple of hours."

The four walked to the doors to sign out, but they were stopped by Dumbledore himself, "Miss. Granger, it would not be wise of you to venture outside of the walls. Without their protection, you could well be in even more danger than you are currently. By the way, have you had any other visions?"

"Yes, but it was related to the same thing, only this time, he-who, oops, I mean, Vol--Voldemort told someone to bring me to 'the circle'," she shrugged it off and then thought of the mirror. "Professor, may we speak in your office for a few moments? You three go on to Hogsmeade, I'll see you when you get back."

The three nodded their heads and then continued the walk to the doors.

"Of course," Professor Dumbledore walked to his doors and said 'Blueberry Icepops'. Hermione shook her head in silent laughter. "Now, Miss. Granger, what else would you like to discuss with me?"

"Well, there is this mirror in the room that I am staying in, it is one of Snape's heirlooms I think," she looked into Dumbledore's sparkling eyes. "Well, anyways, this morning when I looked at it, there was this face looking at me through it!"

Dumbledore rubbed his beard thoughtfully, "I see, that is quite interesting. What did this face look like?"

"Horrible, almost as if it was decaying. It was absolutely terrible," Hermione shuddered at the thought. "It's eyes were almost vacant, and black as coal. Oh, Professor, it was terrible. It had to be pure evil."

Dumbledore nodded his head and then sighed, "It is possible that it was Voldemort. We will have to check the mirror, and have extra spells put on your room. I am truly sorry for all of this Miss. Granger. I know that it will be hard for you to keep up with class work with all of this going on, but I have faith that you will still have top marks."

"Thank you, sir," Hermione stood to leave. "Oh, and Professor? Fudgecicles(sp?) are better."

Dumbledore chuckled as Hermione walked out of his office, "I will have to try these Fudgecicles."

Hermione began to walk to the dungeons, but then changed her mind. Perhaps it would be better if she went and researched on her current problem. She nodded, but then she decided that Snape would probably have a book with more useful information on dark magic such as this. She nodded her head and walked to the dungeon slowly. Unfortunately she once again ran into Malfoy, "Well, well, well, if it isn't the mudblood bookworm."

"What do you want ferret-boy?" _Ah that was a good one!_(yes I know not very original, but hey!) she spoke back to him icily. "I don't have time to deal with you."

"He'll get you mudblood," Malfoy spoke with assurance. "And if he can't get you directly, he will take something that you hold very dear."

Realization dawned in Hermione's hazel eyes. She shook her head, "No!"

Malfoy smirked, "Oh yes, and you are probably too late now. Shame, no more Potty, Weasel, or Weaselette."

Hermione tore off through the school, she reached the door and was stopped once again by Dumbledore, "Miss. Granger, you should not go outside."

"Move! He'll get them! I should never have let them go!" Hermione pushed past Dumbledore. "I have to save them! I can't just leave them!"

Dumbledore yelled to no one in particular to get Snape and send him to Hogsmeade, before he went off after Hermione himself. Being a skilled wizard he quickly caught up to her and froze her for just a second, "Now Miss. Granger."

Somehow she broke free of the spell! Dumbledore's mouth hung agape, as he watched her continue to run, "Oh my."

Hermione grinned, that training with Harry had really paid off. She had learnt how to counter simple attacks such as that. Soon she was in Hogsmeade. There was a comotion going on at 'Honeydukes'( SP? that doesn't look right! lol). She gulped down air and continued to run. The crowd parted as they saw her approach. She saw the paper before she got there. There wasn't anyone there, but a cloud of greenish smoke was covering all around it. Hermione grabbed the parchment and read it slowly:

_Dearest Miss. Granger,_

_If you want to see your dear friends again, you will come to me. There is a small portal behind this shop. Go into it. You only have a few hours and your friends will be killed. I suggest that you hurry. I'm sure you know who I am, I saw you this morning._

The parchment then erupted in flames and Hermione dropped it to keep from being scalded. She wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face. They were of no use to her. She walked over to where Dean Thomas was sitting and spoke to him quickly, "Dean, tell Dumbledore and Snape that I have to go through a portal behind here to save Harry, Ron, and Ginny. I don't know where it leads, but I can't leave them! Please tell them. Go find them now! I have to go!"

She took a deep breath as she found the portal. It was a strange thing. It was green and it seemed to be swirling. It made her dizzy to look at it. She gulped in air and then stuck her hand in it. She felt her body being pulled. She looked around the then used her wand to put a sign on the wall above it, "The portal was here! Help me! Hurry! Hermione."

She walked into the portal without a second thought for herself. She had thoughts only for her friends. She was in a dark and dank dungeon. It was from her vision. She shuddered, but walked toward a door, the only source of light there was. She whispered, "Luminos" and her wand tip lit up. She looked at the floor. It was worse than the school's dungeon. So...dirty. She shook her head.

A cold voice spoke out to her, "Welcome, Miss. Granger, I have been expecting you."

Hermione shuddered, but spoke out herself, "I am, here, now let my friends go and you can keep me."

"Ah, of course, ever valiant. You are the glue of the Golden Trio," Voldemort laughed (well more like cackled). "You will serve me, Hermione, or I will kill you."

"Let them go and then we will talk of your proposition," she spoke out, suprised at her own bravery. "Let me see them, and then send them back to Hogsmeade. Do what you will with me, but leave them alone."

"Very well," he barked, "Bring them to the chamber. Then leave."

Lucius Malfoy threw the three into the room and turned on his heel and left. Shutting the door behind him. The only light came from Hermione's wand. She didn't move to her friends but stood in the dark, "Turn on some lights, if you would."

Lights came on from the ceiling and Hermione took in Voldemort for the first time in this whole ordeal. He was ugly. Very ugly. At his full strength, he must look better, although he was very close to that now. His face just seemed...hideous. Now that she looked closer it wasn't decaying, but scarred, "Taking in my face, I must say, you have some gall. To stare at me like that."

Hermione met his eyes in defiance, "No, I have the intelligence to take in my enemy. Let them go Voldemort, and then we will talk."

"Very demanding, especially in your situation," he cackled. "Very well. Say your good-byes quickly."

Hermione walked over to them slowly then she knelt down and untied the gags around their mouths one by one, none said a word, "You three go to Dumbledore right away, he'll know what to do. I'll see you soon. I hope." She hugged them each as best she could, then turned back to Voldemort with her head high. "Send them."

With a snap of his fingers, they were apparated back to Hogsmeade. Hermione took a deep breath. Now she really was all alone with the Dark Wizard himself. She looked him directly in the eyes as he spoke, "Now, you will serve me. You are a very knowing and skilled witch, and I believe that we can both benefit from you helping me."

"I will never help you, Voldemort," she glared at him. "Never."

Voldemort then pointed his wand at her and carelessly flicked it. Her body erupted in pain. She shuddered once it stopped. She noticed that she was on her knees, "Not even that will make me serve you Voldemort. You will have to kill me."

"I won't kill you, silly girl, I need your abilities," Voldemort shook his head. "And I had thought that you were smart."

Hermione wouldn't jump to his bait, "Good, then I don't have much to fear from you. I still won't serve for or under you."

"Hermione, don't make this any harder on yourself," he shook his head and pointed his wand again. Her ears rang with the pain. She would not cry. She wouldn't break down in front of him. "You are stronger than I had first thought. Malfoy, come and tie her up and then leave her here. She will change her mind."

Hermione turned and shot a spell at Malfoy which knocked him out, "I didn't have those visions for nothing. I will not go without a fight."

"Ah,you are a little fighter," he grinned, his yellow teeth prominent in his face. Then he flicked his wand at her and she felt ropes around her feet and wrists. She glared at him in hatred. She called her wand into her pocket with her wandless magic. She sat on her butt and said now another word as a blindfold covered her eyes. "You had best make the correct decision soon."

"I already have," she returned iclily. She heard a pop and then sighed. She let the tears fall then. The pain in her body, her wrists and ankles hurt twice as bad, her feet and hands were going numb. She loosened the bonds quickly. She cried silently to herself. By the time that Voldemort came back she would have all of these stupid tears gone and she would feel better for it. She soon fell asleep.

_"Hello, Hermione, it's nice to be in your vision," Voldemort laughed. His voice was all that she heard. "These always come true, but I want you to have a suprise, so, I am not going to let you see what will happen to you next." He cackled. Hermione shuddered, but shook her head, "You might as well kill me, you will never have my loyalty."_

She awoke with a start to a new pain searing through her body. She didn't cry out, but oh how she wanted to! Lucious Malfoy laughed, "Stupid little bitch, I will teach you to defy his lord ship. You even call him by his name! You will pay!"

Suddenly the pain stopped, she felt the aftermath, but the direct pain stopped. She laid there in silence, then she heard Voldemort speak, "Malfoy, if you have killed her, I will make what little life you have left HELL!"

Hermione felt herself being lifted off of the floor by cold hands. She let herself be completely limp, acting as if she were unconscious. She felt his cold breath on her face as he bent down to hear if she was breathing. It stank. It smelled like rotten eggs and fish. She nearly gagged from the horrendous smell, but fought that off. She was dropped onto a bed of some sort. It wasn't as soft as her head girl room at Hogwarts but it wasn't terrible. _What are you thinking, Hermione! Get ahold of yourself, you are in Voldemort's lair!_, she mentally scolded herself.

She knew she was alone when the air seemed more breathable. She sat up and wandlessly undid the ties on her feet and hands then she took the blind fold off. She gasped. The room was gorgeous! For as evil as he seemed to be, this room did not seem like him at all! The walls were painted a light blue, and the bed was a navy blue color. There was a large chesnut colored wardrobe chest on a wall. She slowly walked to it to stretch her legs. When she looked inside she found all sorts of women's clothes. She looked at it in puzzlement, then heard footsteps approaching.

Hermione ran to the bed and tied herself back up and laid down like she had been left. She heard the person inter the room, and then felt the ties on her blind fold being undone. She kept her breathing normal, but barely. When she opened her eyes she found a woman. This woman smiled gently at Hermione, "Hello, I'm Janet, his Lordship isn't all that bad once you get to know him. He isn't always as horrible as he seems."

Hermione's mouth fell open at the slight woman's words. She was slinder with black hair and emerald green eyes. She looked like a Slytherin Queen! Hermione shut her mouth with some effort and then spoke, "May I have a drink of water?"

"Oh, yes, of course," she smiled slightly. "I am sure you must be wondering who I am to him. I am one of his many mistresses. One that stays around and serves him more than just like...that."

Hermione nodded and drank from the offered cup, "Why would you want to do that with him?"

"Oh he's so powerful," she grinned. "I think that you and I will be good friends."

"I'm not going to be his mistress," Hermione scoffed. "I don't plan on staying here long either."

"Oh, the master has decided that your stay will be permanent," she smiled. "Like I said we will be the best of friends."

Hermione groaned, then bit her lip against the pain that instantly seared through her, she looked at Janet who was glaring at her, "We will."

Hermione nodded and then collapsed. That had really hurt. The tears fell down her face in a silent stream. Tears of Pain.

Sorry so short! I wrote this in 2 days! haha! Hope you enjoyed! Please RR! Let me have some constructive critism! No flamers preferably, but some help would be nice! Like I said FIRST FANFIC! Thanks! Love, Jess


	4. Little Lion

Okay, I haven't had anymore reviewers lately! Sorry for such a long wait:( But here is the 4th chapter! Hope you all enjoy!

We last left Hermione crying, in a room with a very very odd woman named Janet...okies...

**Little Lion**

Hermione awoke the next morning more than sore. She groaned._ God, this was way worse than rooming with Snape!_ That made her giggle. Nothing was even slightly funny about it tho. She shook her head and sat up. She looked around the room once more, then stood. She went to the wardrobe then decided against that. She didn't know what kind of spells had been put on those clothes.

Janet entered the room smiling happily, "Good morning! How was your rest? Mine was wonderful, well what little he let me have."

Hermione shook her head in disgust, but didn't say anything. She didn't want that woman to attack her again.

"Anyways, the Master wants you to meet him for breakfast in about half an hour," she eyed Hermione. "You need a shower and some clean clothes."

"I don't need anything," Hermione lied. "I would rather stay in these, I took a shower just before I arrived yesterday, and these are my favorite clothes."

Janet scowled but shrugged, "Well at least I don't have to worry about him leaving my bed for yours."

Hermione shuddered, _If that ever happened I would kill myself, and him..._"I suppose."

Janet led Hermione to a large hall. It wasn't quite as big as Hogwarts, but there were strange people seated all around. Hermione held her head high. She really hoped that Dumbledore was getting close to getting to her! She hated this place. It made her feel violated and dirty.

Suddenly she was in front of Voldemort himself. She didn't even blink. She was getting better at this not acting scared thing! She didn't speak, she just stared at him. His eyes were so dark that they looked almost black. She didn't look directly into them, but she was very aware of them. They seemed to be digging under her skin and crawling around. She suppressed her shudder. She hated him looking at her.

"Ah, Janet, you haven't gotten her cleaned up very well," he turned his hateful glare apon her. "I told you to make her comfortable."

Janet lowered her head and nodded it. Hermione had to speak up, "It was my fault. I didn't want anything. She didn't do anything wrong."

"Standing up for my people now?" Voldemort raised one of his scarred eyebrows. "You really are a strange one, Granger. Malfoy has been telling his father how very intelligent you are. That he can't seem to get better marks than you, and you are but a mere mudblood."

"That is correct. I am vastly superior in intelligence to any Malfoy," Hermione spoke sourly. "What do you want of me Voldemort? I told you that I won't serve under you, so you might as well let me go, or kill me."

"I will not kill you," he sneered. "No, I'll make you change your mind."

Hermione nearly snorted, "I don't find hurting people fun."

"Oh, but you will," he grinned, his yellow teeth seeming to glow in his face. Then he pointed his want at her and flicked his wrist. Without him even mumbling a curse, Hermione's body erupted in pain. She gritted her teeth to keep from calling out. She wouldn't let him see that it was affecting her that bad. She would not cry out if it killed her. "You have a better endurance for the pain then I had expected."

Hermione took deep breaths to make sure that she wasn't going to vomit. Then she stood, "When are you going to leave me alone, and since when do you let Harry Potter get away from you?"

Voldemort glared at her, "Harry will lose to me in a very short time, but you will be my Queen. We will rule together, and you will like it."

Hermione glared back at him defiantly, "I will never rule with you, for you, I will let someone kill me first!"

Voldemort smiled now, "You will not get death. You will not have that repreive from this."

Hermione glared at him, but said not a word. Then her body erupted in pain again. She grimaced, but didn't cry out. She was close to panting in order to keep the oxygen flowing enough to keep her conscious. She continued to glare at Voldemort, "Let me go home."

"This is your home," he spoke coldly, not even laughing this time. "You live here now, I suggest that you get used to it."

"Then I demand that my things be shipped here. I will NOT get behind on my homework," she nodded. "Yes, you will have someone send my homework here everyday. I will not fall behind. My grades are very important to me."

He nodded in assent, "Fine, you're things will arrive tomorrow."

She nodded and then turned away from him and walked back to the room she was assigned and slammed and locked the door. She fell onto the bed and cryed.

"Professor, we have to find her now!" shouted Harry. "She saved all three of our lives and if you won't find her, then we will!"

Dumbledore watched as Ron and Ginny both nodded their heads as well, "We are looking. She supposedly went through a portal, but we cannot find any trace of one ever being there."

Ginny had tears flowing down her cheeks, "You promised that she would be safe."

"She did not heed my warnings not to go outside. She heard that Voldemort had you, and she took off," he sighed. "We are doing our very best to find her. You three need to continue to go to classes. Do not fall behind on your homework."

"Yes, sir," the three replied in unison.

"Good, now please go and get some rest, if any of you have injuries from Voldemort, report to Madam Pomfrey immediately," he smiled at them all kindly. "We will find Miss. Granger."

When the three left an owl flew into the office, making Fawkes ruffle his feathers and let off a high pitched cry of warning. Dumbledore took the letter and shooed the owl out of the room. It read:

Dearest Dumbledore,

Hello dear friend. I'm sure that you know who this is, Miss. Granger needs her things sent to her, along with all of her homework. Tomorrow.

Voldemort

Dumbledore rubbed his temples, leave it to Granger to worry about homework in a crisis. He smiled. She really was a wonderful student. Next, a knock sounded at the door, "Come in."

Snape walked in with a large mirror floating in behind him, "This is the one. Look at the writing in the mirror itself."

It really was odd, it read Hermione's thoughts, _God, if your up there, please, please, help them find me soon!_

Dumbledore and Snape looked at each other as more and more thoughts came onto the mirror, _Just let him kill me and this will all be over. Maybe I can provoke him to kill me! Why does he want me to be his stupid 'Queen' anyways? Why me?_

Snape spoke, "Albus, I believe that I know where she is being kept. Why we can read her thoughts I don't know."

Dumbledore nodded, "We have to hurry, Severus. She is sounding suicidal."

"I know," the two men looked at each other both concerned. It was odd that Snape cared so much. "She has already stayed a whole night there. She can't last much longer. Some of the strongest death eaters cannot stay long in Voldemorts presence."

"I am aware of that," Dumbledore sat down rather hard. "We have to send her belongings to her by tomorrow."

"What if we sent her some extra things as well," Snape asked. "Things that might help her."

"Good idea. Hide them in her homework," Dumbledore stroked his beard. "We need to have a meeting with all of the teachers."

Hermione felt her stomach rumble. She groaned. She would not eat if she could help it. At least not any of his food. He probably had a spell on everything that would change her to evil. She would die first. She brushed her fingers through her curly hair. It had tamed down quite a bit this year. She smiled slightly. She finally looked half way pretty and she was probably going to die. _Life is so unfair._

A knock sounded at her door, she closed her eyes and made herself seem asleep. She heard Janet speak, "Aww, poor dear, she is plum tired. We'll fix that."

Hermione's body convulsed in pain, she opened her eyes and glared at Janet. Then she lifted her own wand and shouted, "Crucio!"

Janet lay on the floor twitching. Hermione looked at her wand. _I just hurt someone!_ She shook her head._ No don't think about it, they have hurt you more! I just want out of here! Why didn't I think about apparating earlier! Okay think about where I want to be._

POP! She opened her eyes and she was in front of Voldemort. That hadn't worked! He sneered at her, "You are too highly watched to be able to apparate from here. Your crucio spell was very good. Janet will need a few days to recover from it."

Hermione glared at him, "I hate you! I will NOT work for you! Understand?"

Voldemort lifted one brow carefully, "You will, Hermione, you will."

"No," she lifted her chin. "I won't."

Voldemort watched as she stalked away. A smile coming to his horrendous features, "You will be a fun one to tame, little lion."

**Okay I hope you all have enjoyed these last two chapters since I haven't gotten any reviews lately! GRR...please read and review you guys! I really want to know if you like it or not, and if not, how I can make it better! Please RR! Love,  
Jess**


	5. Wasting Away

Okay! Thanks so much for the reviews you guys! YAY! I was so excited! Thanks for reviewing on EVERY chapter Sara! That was awesome! I was so excited:D

Okay...we left Hermione walking away from Old Voldy right? Okay!

Wasting Away

_Stupid git,_ she thought to herself. _I will never work for him! Never! God, I hate him! Stupid ugly fuck!_ She blinked at her last thought, _hmmm, that was a rather strong one. Oh well. I do hate him._

Hermione jumped backwards when she nearly stepped on a huge snake! It was Nagini(sp?). _What in the hell is that! Oh God it's the snake that Harry dreamed he was!_ As that thought came to her mind, the giant reptile rose up face to face with Hermione and flicked it's tongue in her face before slithering away. Hermione was breathing deeply. That was really creepy! She shuddered, but continued on to her room. She looked in disgust at Janet and pulled her into the hall and shut her door.

There was a large mirror in her room that she hadn't really taken much notice to before now. She walked to it and her own reflection startled her. Her hair was tangled beyond comprehension and her eyes had dark rings around them. She was much skinnier now. She had been thin before! She groaned. She had to eat soon.

There was a knock at her door a few hours later. She didn't answer and a young woman walked in with Hermione's belonging. She had bruises all over her. She smiled slightly at Hermione and then left the room. Hermione shook her head. _That poor woman. Oh well. Let's see what I have to get done._

Hermione spent the next three hours laboring over her homework. Finally at the bottom of some of her homework she found notes. She grinned in excitement. They had given her homework on spells to help her. She smacked herself in the forehead. Why hadn't she realized that before! She smiled happily. Now she just had to find the ingredients for that stupid potion she had to send to Snape. She opened her door and walked to the hall in which Voldemort was usually in and stopped in front of him, "I need these."

She handed him a list that he looked over then glared at her, "Very well." He snapped his fingers and the young lady that had brought Hermione her homework appeared at his side. He spoke to her harshly, "Take Hermione to get potion ingredients, you know where they are. Go."

The woman smiled slightly at Hermione, "Come on, this way." Hermione followed her silently until they were out of his sight and hearing distance. Then the woman spoke, "I'm Karen. You've already met Janet. She is the only one who likes him. The rest of us are here unwillingly. There are about four more of us. Let us know if you need anything. I would stay away from Janet if you can. She is a tad on the crazy side. Keep your door locked."

Hermione smiled, "Thank you. I'm Hermione, if you didn't already guess."

Karen just smiled, "Here we are. The ingredients are in those cabinets on that wall. Help yourself. I'll wait for you right here."

Hermione thanked her as she stepped out of the room to wait on her. She looked through the cabinets and found everything she needed, and some extra things that would come in handy. She made a basket from her wand and put everything in it. She then followed Karen through a shortcut to her room. She thanked her and walked into her room and locked the door numerous times.

She studied the potion numerous times in her book. She would have to get into the kitchen. She shrugged and then began to make the potion. She finally finished the potion after a half hour. She put it into vials and then stored the extras in her trunk of clothes. She put the other in her homework pile. She sighed. She still had two essays for the rest of the week, but everything else was done. She sat down on the bed and looked through her clothes. She chose a pair of blue jeans, a light pink shirt, and undergarments. She walked to the shower and took a quick shower after doing a simple magic test on it to make sure it wasn't contaminated. She sighed as the hot water ran over her. After she finished in the shower she walked back to the mirror and brushed out her hair. She then went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She did all of this before falling asleep.

Meanwhile Snape and Dumbledore are still in Dumbledore's office reading Hermione's thoughts. Some of them were indeed comical. When she fell asleep, they could see her dreams. McGonagall knocked on the office door and they both snapped, 'come in'. She walked in briskly, "Albus, Potter and the two Weasleys are gone."

"Gone?" Dumbledore closed his eyes briefly. "No doubt they went to find Miss. Granger. Very well. Contact everyone in Hogsmeade that if they are found to stall them until they get ahold of us."

"As you wish," she then noticed the images in the mirror. "Oh my. Severus, what is that about?"

That brought Snape and Dumbledore back to the mirror. Sure enough there was Snape. With his hair unslicked back(lol, prolly not a word, but hey!), he was in muggle clothes, and he was talking to Hermione. Well flirting if you got right down to it. Snape's jaw dropped open, and Dumbledore began chuckling. In the mirror suddenly Snape and Hermione were kissing. By this time Dumbledore and McGonagall are rolling with laughter, and Snape is beet red.

Then the mirror turned a dark red and there was a terrible dream taking over. Hermione was fighting with Voldemort by herself. She had poisoned the whole of the household, but Voldemort had not been affected. Hermione was suddenly thrown backwards and into a wall. Then the mirror turned normal.

Dumbledore spoke, "It looks like she has woken up."

Snape nodded and then left the office his face still pink. McGonagall giggled (yes giggled!), "It looks as if our favorite student has a bit of a crush on dear old Severus."

Dumbledore chuckled as well, "It does seem so. We will have to look into that after she is back here."

McGonagall nodded before she left to go find the three run-a-ways. She didn't have to look long, they were at the back of Honeydukes. McGonagall spoke softly, "I know that you are all worried for Miss. Granger, but we will find her. You only make it harder by making us have to watch you more closely as well. Please go back to the castle and speak with Proffesor Dumbledore."

The three grudgingly went. McGonagall sighed and then looked at the wall. The bricks were slighly loose in a circular shape. She thought about it and then pulled one out very gently. She had found the portal! She put the brick in quickly and rushed back to the castle. She found Snape and Dumbledore in the office again. She gasped for breath, "I found it!"

Dumbledore stood up as did Snape, but Dumbldore spoke, "Get ahold of Tonks and the rest of the group! Hurry!"

Within the hour there were many different witches and wizards in the castle that had nothing to do with classes. McGonagall showed them how she removed the brick and they had them all removed in ten minutes. The first through the portal was Dumbledore. Soon they were all through. Tonks had her hair short and black now. She smiled at the group and they all set off.

Hermione was in her room when she heard fighting going on outside. She rushed out with her wand in her hand. She saw the Mauraders and she breathed a sigh of relief! She might make it after all.

She rushed to help them fight the worst person who ever lived. She was faced with Janet. She rolled her eyes and screamed, "Crucio!" Janet's body convulsed in pain. She stood and pointed her wand at Hermione, but Hermione got her's out first, "Avadra Kedavra"(i think i spelled that WAY wong! hehe!)

Janet fell in a heap to the floor. Hermione then looked and saw Voldemort advancing on Tonks. She rushed to her side and pointed her wand at Voldemort, "Crucio!" he shuddered, but continued to walk.

She looked at Tonks, who was convulsing in pain. She then held her wand tightly and ran straight at Voldemort. His face was astonished, then she hit him and knocked him to the floor. He grabbed her around the neck and squeezed hard. She fought until she felt her body becoming very weak. Then she felt Voldemort being pulled away from her. She fell into a black void.

Hermione awoke in...

Cliffy sorry guys! lol! Sorry it's so short, lol, but i'm doing my best to stretch it out and make you guys keep coming back! I'm trying to post fast, I will have Chapter 6 up really soon.Thanks for the support! Love yas! Jess


	6. What's up with her?

Okay! We are back to Hermione and she is waking up where? Hmm...let's find out!

Hermione awoke in a hospital bed. She groaned. Where was she? She then sat up remembering what had happened. She had to help Tonks! She looked and found Madam Pomfrey gently pushing her back onto the bed, "Calm down, it's alright."

"Where are the Mauraders? Is Tonks okay?" Hermione gasped out, noticing her throat was very dry. She shook her head. "Please, I have to make sure that she is alright!"

"Miss. Granger, lay down!" Madam Pomfrey nearly yelled. "Tonks is fine, as are all of the rest of them. Some are hurt, but none were killed. Please calm down and relax. You have been sorely bruised. All of those curses that he-who-must-not-be-named used on you, have really taken a toll on you."

Hermione sank back into the bed and felt her eyes drooping. She had no power to stop them from closing. She made a whimpering sound before she fell back asleep.

"Albus, she has been sleeping so long," Pomfrey was actually getting nervous. "I couldn't get her to take any food. Her body just won't accept it. She is starving. Look at how thin she is."

"Poppy, you have to keep a hold of yourself," Dumbledore's usually sparkling eyes, weren't sparkling anymore.

Hermione sat up abruptly, "NO! YOU BLOODY GIT! LET ME GO! I WILL NOT WORK FOR YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

Dumbledore grabbed Hermione's shoulders and shook her rather hard, "Hermione, quit it! You are in Hogwarts now. You are safe."

Hermione took deep gulping breaths as the sweat beaded her brow and tears streamed down her cheeks, "Don't let him get me again. Please."

At that moment Snape happened to be walking into the office and he walked to the bed and asked Dumbledore, "How long has she been awake?"

"Just a few moments," he replied. Hermione caught sight of Snape and clung to him. "Please, Professor, please don't let Voldemort get me. Please. Please."

Snape gently wrapped his arms around Hermione and held her as he looked to Dumbledore for help. But the old man wasn't there! He sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, "Miss. Granger, will you please release me?(she did) Thank you. Now, you are safe here. Once you have recovered enough to attend classes, you will once more room with me."

She nodded her head and then looked to him with tears falling slowly down her face, "I wanted to die. I wanted that more than anything."

"I know you did," he stood up then. "Very well, I will come back to check on you tomorrow. Good night, Miss. Granger."

"Good night, Severus," he looked back at her almost in shock to find her eyes closed. He shook his head and walked to the dungeons. Draco Malfoy stepped into his path. "Hello, Professor. How is the Mudblood doing? Did the Dark Lord get her good."

Snape looked at Malfoy in disgust, "She is alive and she will soon be well enough to attend classes. I suggest that you get to bed Mr. Malfoy. You only have ten minutes and then you get a detention."

Malfoy sneered at him, "Soft spot for the Mudblood, eh?"

Snape sneered back, "Bed, Mr. Malfoy. Now."

Snape walked into his room and then to his private quarters. He sat down heavily in the library and sighed. _Why does Granger like me? I like her too, but I'm not aloud to show it. Damn, what am I thinking?_

The next week Hermione was finally ready to leave Madam Pomfrey's care. She thanked her numerous times before walking to the Great Hall for dinner that Saturday evening. The whole Hall got quiet when Hermione walked in. She turned a bright shade of red and walked over to where her three best friends were. She sat down and the buzz of the Great Hall resumed it's natural flow. Hermione sighed and then put some food on her plate. Harry and Ron simply watched as she ate sparingly. She was practically skin and bones!

Ron spoke, "'Mione you should eat more. You are getting soo skinny. You look almost like you, like your sick."

She smiled at him brokenly, "Okay."

She ate more and then she looked to them both, "I'm going to go to bed. I have to stay with Snape again, but I'll see you all in the morning. G'night."

The two watched her walk away sadly. She had changed since coming face to face with Voldemort. She seemed so depressed. So un-Hermione-ish. They looked at each other worriedly. Ginny watched Hermione walk out with her heart breaking, "It's our fault. If we hadn't went without her, she never would have had to save us."

Harry and Ron looked at her in astonishment. She was right! The three ate in silence and went to bed without another word. Each thinking of how to repay Hermione and put her in better spirits. None could think of any.

Meanwhile in the dungeon Hermione could be found looking through Snape's library. He walked in and watched as she reached high above her to reach a book. Her slender stomach peeking out under her tank top. He gulped slightly and then spoke, "Miss. Granger, it might be better if you wore more clothing when you are in here."

She blushed as dark as the Weasley's hair color. She smiled at him slightly and then sat down in a chair, "Sorry, Professor. I didn't mean to offend you. I was just looking into my visions."

"I completely understand," he sat down across from her and watched her look through the book. "I have to grade papers. Oh, did you get that potion done?"

"Yes, it should have been with all of the homework stuff that Professor Dumbledore said he got from the room they had me in," she said in a small voice remembering the horrendous place. "Professor, do you mind if I sleep in here. I feel safer where I'm not totally alone."

"Of course," he spoke suddenly and walked to his classroom to gather papers. He came back to find Hermione asleep on the chair. He went to her room and brought back a blanket and covered her with it. He then got to work grading papers. _She looks angelic when she sleeps._ He thought to himself before smothering the thought._ She is a student Severus. A STUDENT!_

Meanwhile Hermione is lost in her dream, or is it a vision? Anyways. _She walks over to Snape and says, "Professor I need to tell you a secret." He askes her what. "I need to tell your lips a secret." And with that she locked lips with Severus Snape._ She woke with a start to see Snape asleep in the chair opposite of her. She gasped and looked at the time. Good it was 5 in the morning! Time to be up!

She rushed to the shower and let the water soak into her. She put her special anti frizz hair products into her hair and then blow dryed it. She hummed to herself as she finished her makeup and straightened her hair. (Yes straightened it) She smiled. _That's a lot better!_

Hermione walked to the practically empty Great Hall and smiled lightly at the first year sitting at the table. The poor child stood up and ran away. Hermione shrugged and sat down to eat some breakfast. She ate toast and oatmeal in silence until a loud boom was heard in the corridor outside of the Great Hall. Hermione ran to find out what it was. Her wand in her hand.

She groaned when she saw that Peeves had set a muggle firework off and turned his face black. He coughed and a small black puff of smoke came out of his mouth. She rolled her eyes and walked back to the Great Hall. She was glad that it was Sunday. She could go and visit Hagrid. She made a mental note to take her own bisuits.

Hermione made her way back to Snape's private quarters. She went in to find him still asleep. She smiled and took the papers from his hands and carried them to his desk. She laid them in a nice neat pile and then walked back to find him waking up. She sat across from him and picked up her book from the night before, "Thank you, Professor, for not leaving me alone last night."

He yawned and looked at her through sleep clogged eyes, "Yes, not a problem Miss. Granger. Perhaps next time you will be more conversational."

He said this sarcastically, but Hermione grinned, "I sure will."

He sighed as she skipped away. This was going to be a very, very long time (or so it seemed to him) to have Hermione living with him. He would soon find out, that it wouldn't be nearly long enough.

Hermione walked through the dungeon with a lighter step. She reached the Gryffindor common room and smiled at Ginny, "Good morning! Merlin, you aren't up very early! You should have seen Peeves this morning. He blew a firework up in his own face."

Ginny's mouth dropped open, "Hermione, are you okay?"

"Oh yes, just fine," she grinned. "Peachy really, peachy like a cobbler."

Ginny began laughing hysterically. Hermione watched her rather puzzled, "Ginny, why are you rolling around on the floor?"

Ginny gasped for breath and then spoke, "You are absolutely out of your mind!"

By this time many other people were stirring from their beds. Hermione blushed and then grinned, "Oh well. I just feel so much better today."

Harry and Ron both walked into the common room in their pjs which caused Hermione and Ginny to erupt into laughter.

The boys looked at each other and then went back to their dormitory to get dressed. Once they were dressed the four set out to Hagrid's hut. (After getting biscuits from the kitchen of course.)

Hagrid squeezed Hermione in a tight hug, "Oy! 'Mione, I thought fer sure that you were a gonner! Don't cha ever give us a scare like that agin!"

Hermione nodded in assent and when he sat her back down she gasped for breath and patted his arm, "I'll try my best."

After they left Hagrid's hut they went back to the castle. Hermione was going crazy, "Oh no! I forgot to do those two blasted essays! I'll see you all at lunch and dinner! Bye!"

Harry, Ron, and Ginny all shook their heads as Hermione tore off down toward the dungeons. She ran straight into Snape as he was walking out of his room. "Oof!" Snape growled as she fell to the floor. "Miss. Granger, where are you going in such a blasted hurry?"

"I have homework I have to get done," she sighed as she got up. "I apologize, it won't happen again."

"It had best not," he glared at her. She looked back puzzled. What had she done?

Okay I'll end this chapter here...umm, hope you liked it, I've been trying to update fast! Thanks for all the reviews! They are wonderful! If I need to improve anything, PLEASE let me know in a nice way! Thank you! Love, Jess


	7. The Almost Runaway

Thanks for all of the reviews! I feel so happy inside! You guys are great! YAY! Okay, now for your next Chapter!

We last Left Hermione puzzled over Snape's sharpness with her.

Hermione walked into Snape's library and sat down heavily, _I thought things were going so well between us._ She sighed and then proceeded to write her two essays that were no doubt over due because of her time in the Hospital Wing. Pomfrey hadn't let her do anything besides lay there. Hermione wrote both of her essays quickly. She looked at the clock on the wall and it was nearly time for dinner. She sat her books to the side and walked toward the Great Hall. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were already sitting and eating. She rolled her eyes and seated herself by them.

Hermione sat thinking and then she stood up and told her friends goodnight, "I'm going to bed. See you all in the morning."

They all watched her go. Ginny spoke up, "I wonder what exactly happened that day that they saved her?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other. They knew about the Unforgivable Curses, but Ginny did not. They shook their heads sadly, "We don't know, Gin."

Hermione walked to the dungeons slowly. She reached Snape's classroom and heard talking inside. She stopped just short and listened.

"So Professor, have a soft spot for the mudblood, eh?" she heard Draco Malfoy speak. "The Dark Lord won't like to hear that. You see, he wants her to rule with him, and he always gets what he wants. Don't cross him, Professor."

Hermione backed away and went back to the Gryffindor common room. She sat down heavily on a large sofa. She thought back on the day she was rescued. She had performed a killing curse, and she had crucio'd someone. She felt the tears streaming down her face before the first sob left her lips. She had bloody killed someone! She curled up into a small ball and let the sobs take over her whole body. She shook with the force of them.

That's how they found her. Ron gently picked her up and carried her to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey frowned and then brought a damp wash cloth and wiped Hermione's face with it. Hermione had cried all of her tears and was now simply dry-heaving. Ron and Harry stayed with her until she finally stopped. She looked at them with red eyes and when she spoke her voice was nearly gone, "I killed someone, Harry. I bloody killed her."

Harry wrapped her in a brotherly imbrace and kissed her forehead lightly, "It'll be alright, Hermione. I swear that it will be okay."

She simply nodded and buried her face in his neck, "I made it hurt too. I used the Crucio curse on her. I-I-I, I killed her!"

Ron looked at Harry in a sad way and then took Hermione from Harry, " 'Mione, it was either you take her life, or lose your own. We are glad that you chose the first one. If not you wouldn't be here at all."

Hermione sniffled and pulled away from them looking at both of them. She smiled ever so slightly, "Thank you both. Would one of you walk me to the dungeons?"

Just then Dumbledore walked in, "Ah, Miss. Granger, I am glad that you are still here. You may move back into your own room tomorrow! Tonight if you want to start moving your things back. Severus has told me that he can no longer watch you. He has too much to do to properly keep you safe. We will simply let you keep another girl in your Head Girl dorm until the danger is passed."

Hermione looked even more broken at those words and then stood up on shaky legs, "Thank you, Headmaster. I'll be out right away."

The three men watched her walk out with a broken step and a shaking body. Harry and Ron ran to catch up with her, "Wait, 'Moine, we'll help you pack."

She smiled at them, "I think I would rather just be alone for a while. If you don't mind."

"That's fine," Harry hugged her. "We'll see you in the morning."

"Okay," she said quietly as she continued her walk to the dungeons. Snape's room was now unoccupied. She walked to the back and mummbled 'bat wings'. She walked through the library to her room without saying a word to Snape, who was sitting in a chair grading homework. Once she was in her room she found all of her clothing already packed up. She felt the tears stinging her eyes and blinked them back. No one wanted her. She had killed someone.

Snape watched as she slowly walked back out of her room and sat down with the book about her visions. She was definately broken. She wasn't even enthused about school. He smirked at her when she looked at him. _I have to drive her away if there is any way of keeping her safe._ She looked back at her book. She finally found something!

She read to herself: _If one has visions that become true in short spans of time, he or she has Polyoxypshcopsis. This person should not be put in any stressful situations until he or she can be totally sure that they are not going to be harmful to anyone in any way. Treatment: none._

Hermione gasped and then she sobbed. She laid the book down and ran to her room. Snape picked it up and read the entry. He shook his head, and left the room, taking the book to Dumbledore. Dumbledore frowned and it then dawned on him. Hermione was unstable because of the curses she had performed. He frowned at the part that said no treatment. Surely there must be something to help the poor girl!

Snape sat down and watched as Dumbledore paced, "I am sorry that I had to ask you to make her move out, but I am afraid that The Dark Lord will find her there, and punish both her and I for it."

Dumbledore nodded then he looked up sharply, "Severus, did you leave her alone?"

Snape nodded and then stood up running to the door, "Bloody hell!"

The two men were seen by many teachers who followed them to the dungeons. What they found there was not encouraging. Hermione had left them a note :

_Dear Professor,  
I am sorry for the inconvenience that my stay has caused you. I have left immediately. Please let the Headmaster know that I will not put anyone else in danger, so I have left. I hope that you do not try to find me, as Voldemort probably will first. I have killed someone. I performed an Unforgivable. I am not worthy to go to this wonderful school, no matter how much that I love it here. Please tell Ron, Harry, and Ginny that I am truly sorry!_

_Love,_

_Hermione Jo Granger_

Dumbledore smiled gently at the note, "That poor child is so lost right now."

Snape spoke sharply, "Yes, but she may be lost forever if we do not find her soon."

Dumbledore smiled at the group of teachers standing in the doorway, "Why hello. Sorry to have woken you up. Seems we must find Miss. Granger again."

The teachers all nodded and spread out. Searching the halls. No one found her. She had to be off grounds. No one thought to look in the kitchens where Hermione was gathering food for her hiding place.

"Miss. Hermione should not run away," Dobby said matter-of-factly. "You will just cause poor Dumblydore to worry and have to look for you. Please Miss. Hermione. Harry Potter will be worried sick over you. They will just find you and bring you back. Please do not go."

Hermione sat down on the floor where she stood and put her head in her hands, "Dobby, I could put even more people in danger if I stay. I am just one girl. I can't stay and get someone else hurt. Oh, Dobby."

Dobby patted Hermione's shoulder in a comforting way, "Dobby, still thinks that Hermione should stay. She is safer here in Hogwarts. You should go back to the Dungeons and stay at least for the night. Hermione will get behind on her homework if she leaves. How will you make that up?"

Hermione looked up at the bright eyed house elf and smiled, "Maybe your right. I'll just go back to my Head Girl room tho."

Hermione walked slowly back to the Gryffindor common room. She smiled at the fat lady sadly, "Hello. Sorry to wake you. Roaring Rudders. Thank you."

What Hermione saw made her stop. The whole Gryffindor house was up and moving. She asked Ginny quietly, "What's going on?"

"Oh, we are all going to help the teachers look for Hermione," Ginny said sadly not looking at Hermione. "We can't find her. She is putting herself in a lot of danger. You should get some warm clothes on and help."

"But, Ginny, I am Hermione," Hermione said weakly. Ginny turned to see her and squeeled. "Sorry for the fright. I'm going to bed. Please make sure everyone knows that I am okay, and here."

Ginny nodded and hugged Hermione, "We love you 'Mione. Never doubt that."

Hermione blinked the tears away and hugged Ginny back, "I know. I love you too. Good night, Gin."

Ginny then called to everyone to go to bed. Soon Harry and Ron went to tell the Headmaster. And things were calm in Hogwarts once more. Or were they?

Sorry so short! I just wanted to get this posted! Hope you all like it, thanks for the constructive critism. Oh and to answer some of the reviews, It isn't that Voldemort was impressed by her spell so much as shocked tht she did it and that it was as powerful as it was. lol...and um, not sending it in a letter, i didn't want him to appear in the Hogwarts fireplaces. Okay...well til chapter 8 then! Thanks again! Love, Jess


	8. Not Again

Thanks for the reviews everyone! You guys are great.

Okay last chapter things were calming down in Hogwarts. Or were they?

Hermione woke with a start. Her alarm was beeping loudly by her head. She groaned and rolled out of bed, and walked to the bathroom. She got in the shower and then walked back to her room. There was still two hours until classes started. She sighed and walked to the Great Hall. It was totally deserted. She walked to the library and sat down with another large book. She read in silence until she heard a voice behind her. She gasped and turned to find Draco Malfoy.

"Good morning," he sneered. "How is the stupid little mudblood?"

Hermione didn't cringe. She had been through worse than what Malfoy was capable of. She sneered back, "Delightful really. How are you, Ferret?"

"You aren't in a very good situation to be name calling," he snickered when her eyes widened as two very large sets of hand grabbed her upper arms. "You see, the Dark Lord will be very happy to know that I have recaptured you for him. Take her to the Shrieking Shack. I'll be there in a few."

Hermione tried to scream but they had put a silencing charm on her. She fought the whole way there, but they were much to strong for her. She finally gave up as the tied her up and threw her into a corner of the Shack. They quickly left to wait outside. She heard Malfoy talking before he entered the Shack. She didn't listen to his taunts. They meant nothing. She was going back to Voldemort's possession. She probably wouldn't make it out of there this time. She thought about Harry, Ron, Ginny, and even Snape. She held the tears at bay. She wouldn't let Malfoy see her cry. Her tears wouldn't help her at any rate.

Suddenly there was a loud pop and Hermione saw a dark cloaked figure walking toward her. She clenched her jaw as cold hands grabbed her arms and apparated with her. She found herself back in Voldemort's great hall. When he saw her he sneered, "Ah, my dearest Hermione. You've returned! Very good. I'm afraid that I won't be near as cordial this time."

Hermione felt the searing pain, but somehow kept standing. She glared back at him, "You might as well kill me."

"I've told you before that killing you would defeat my purposes for you," Voldemort glared at her. "From now on you will call me master."

Hermione spit at him, "I will never call you master! Never!"

He screamed CRUCIO in a black rage. Hermione's body erupted in pain so severe that she blacked out. When she woke up she was back in the room that she had been in before. She cried out in pain when she went to move and she felt spikes digging into her wrists. She looked at them and saw the blood seeping from under the shackles onto the bed. She bit her lip to keep from crying out again. It hurt so bad. She could feel the points touching her wrist bone.

Within five minutes there was a young lady in the room, "Oh, you're awake. I'll go and get the master."

"No!" Hermione called out. "Don't leave yet, please."

The girl walked over to Hermione and saw the shackles. She cringed, "You must have really made him angry. He hasn't used these on any of the girls in a long time."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Yes, I pissed him off. You have to help me get out of here! I don't belong here! I hate him!"

The girl smiled, "I'm afraid that I can't help you with that. Only the master has keys to those things. I like my life a little too much to risk it just to save yours. No one belongs here. Sorry."

Hermione nodded, "Whatever, leave then."

The girl walked from the room slowly. Hermione tried various spells to get the cuffs off of her, but they just bounced off. She sighed in frustration, but soon she heard her door open. She closed her eyes and faked sleep. She felt the spikes being pulled out of her wrists and used all of her control to keep from showing that she was awake. She could feel the blood pumping out of her arms. She felt herself being lifted from the bed.

Hermione soon blacked out once more from the incredible blood loss, but when she came to she was in a very peculiar room. She would soon come to find that it was a very very evil room as well.

Sorry so incredibly short, but I have writers block! AHHHH! I'm not sure where i want this to go at this point in time, and writing another story is making me kinda confused! Please RR! Any ideas are welcome, please PM them to me tho so that we don't give away the plot! Thanks RR! I love you guys! Jess


	9. It's only begun

**Lost Hope**

**I don't own anything...oKaY?**

**Sorry it's been so long I love you all!**

When Hermione finally gained back consciousness she looked at her wrists to see that they were no longer bleeding and had in fact been healed. There were still scars there, but she supposed they didn't really matter. She felt his presence before she even heard his voice, "Kill me now, Voldemort, for you will never have my allegiance. I cannot wait until the day that Harry gets rid of you for good!"

"Ah my dear Hermione," he smirked coldly. His breath fanning her face smelling of the rot that made up his soul. What little of one he had left. "When will you learn to curve your tongue? Or should I simply cut it out?"

Hermione did not cringe as horrible as the threat was, "Why do you insist on me, there are women all over the globe that can do for you what you desire, and without any trouble. Why me?"

"You are precious to Potter," Voldemort spit out the name. "That foul little brat! Why that boy never dies has never quite made sense to me, but he will. Trust me my dear he will."

Hermione shook her head, "Only when old age ails him."

Voldemort chuckled coldly and ran his finger down the side of Hermione's face. She had to force the bile down that rose in her throat. "Now, Miss. Granger, if you will but do as you are told, there would be no need for any discomfort on your part."

Hermione sneered at him this time, "I would rather die."

"Unfortunately, that is not possible," his temper lashed out with his fist as it collided with Hermione jaw. She clenched her teeth together to hide the pain from him. "Now Miss. Granger, as I was saying, just be quiet and submissive and there will be no problems."

"I don't care what you want," Hermione grunted out. "You will get what you deserve, you miserable nothing!"

Voldemort screamed now, "CRUCIO!"  
Hermione's body wreathed in pain, and she nearly bit her tongue off to keep from screaming. No he would not have that satisfaction from her. She had not let him have it before and she would not let it happen now. She smiled at Voldemort bitterly, "I will not give in, you will only end up killing me from all of the abuse. You will lose."

Voldemort grabbed her upper arms and began to yell profanities at her as he hit her.

Hermione laughed madly, "Yes, just one wrongly angled hit to the nose could send it into my brain and kill me, or one curse over what my body can handle, and all of your plans will be lost anew and then what?"  
Voldemort slapped her across the face, "You know where your room is, Hermione, go to it now."

Hermione chuckled, "I told you, I will not ever work for you, or obey your commands."  
She could fill her face swelling up and her hair getting matted with the blood from her nose as it gushed out and still she smiled like a maniac, "Try your best Voldy. Break me if you can." Bindings wrapped around her feet and wrists again, just as they had last time and she felt the dirty gag being pulled tight into her mouth. She winked at Voldemort as she was carried away from him. He was furious. It was not hard to see. She could hear his curses as she finally slipped from consciousness from exhaustion.

When Hermione awoke she saw Karen moving about her room.

"Oh good morning," Karen smiled softly at Hermione. "My, you definately didn't get off very well did you?"

Hermione chuckled at that, "Who does when dealing with that git?"

Karen shook her head, "You shouldn't talk about Master like that. He can be down right mean."

Hermione nodded, "Yes, he's shown me. I'm not scared of him however. I have no reason to really fear him. He will not kill me."

Karen lowered her head, "He will take out his misgivings with you on us. The other servants."

Hermione nodded her head, "I am very sorry for that. I promise you, I will get you out of here when I get out. If there is another attempt to free me, try to get close to my room so that we can get you all out."

Karen's eyes lit up, "You would do that for us?"

Hermione smiled, "I'm not a horrible person like Voldemort."  
Karen quickly lost her smile, "He is coming! Hurry pretend to be asleep!"

Hermione quickly fell into a sleep looking state, "Karen, you haven't woken her have you? Good. Leave her for another hour then bring her to the kitchens. I do not want her to be able to starve this time."

Karen spoke softly, "Yes Master. If she wakes before would you like me to take her to the kitchens right away?"

He growled, "Of course you silly twit. Now hush and continue cleaning."

Hermione heard the door click shut and she slowly rose. Karen was dusting off a shelf and then she saw the poor woman relax, just a bit. She could be no older than twenty, her hair was a deep red color and her eyes were a shocking blue. Hermione shook her head. It was sad.

Karen turned her sad smile to Hermione, "Well you should dress and go to the kitchen. The cook is rather good really."

Hermione nodded slowly before grabbing a pair of jeans and a black shirt before pulling her cloak around her. She tied her shoes tightly and then she tucked her wand into her pocket and held it tightly. When they reached the kitchen Hermione's mouth watered from the smells. A small plate was set in front of her, it had an apple, a bowl of porridge and a side of toast on it, along with a glass of orange juice. She thanked the cook, the little house elf shook her head in fright and ran to get back to work. Hermione shook her head and ate slowly and in silence. Karen had left her after being summoned to Voldemort. Hermione finished and walked the dish to the large sink. The little house elf fretted over that but Hermione simply smiled. She did not want to get the little dear into trouble.

Hermione knew she was being looked for. She could feel the chill all the way to her bones.

When Voldemort yelled her name she walked leisurely to the hall he usually occupied, "Ah Hermione, you came. Good girl."

Hermione remarked snidely, "Yes, I suppose I am. That's why I demand my homework once more. I will not be behind."

Voldemort shrugged his shoulders, "If they were smart they will not send any. But knowing Dumbledore the fool will smile and send it right off without a thought about it. You are so studious."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "They are intelligent and know that I am as well so they will not deprive me of learning as you so seem intent on."

He sneered, "Think you I care that you get stronger for me? Why my dear, you insult me."

Hermione smirked, "What makes you think that was never my intention. No, you are not stupid, but you are not so smart either, else you would not have been bested time and again my Harry."

Voldemort's rage filled the air and Hermione smiled at him in content, "Yes, keep your anger, for as long as you have that, you have some defense against what you know to be true!"

Hermione felt the pain sear through her even before the curse had totally left his lips. He smiled coldly, "Now my dear, I suggest that you return to your room and do not displease me anymore!"

Hermione shook her head, "I do not need stupid suggestions. I only need one thing." She spat in his face, "And that is for the world to be rid of you!"

Voldemort knocked her unconscious with a back hand to her head. Hermione's head snapped to the side and she fell to the floor in a heap. Voldemort sent the maids to take her to her room. Hermione awoke hours later in the bed he had so 'graciously' given her. She sneered at the thought. She hated him. Oh how she hated the man. She sat up and then she saw on the clock by her bed that it was only one in the morning. She laid back down and went back to sleep. While she was here she might as well save up some strength to get through the rest of the ordeal. It was going to be hard.

**Okay there is chapter 9. I haven't updated this story in a long time! Hope you all like the update!**


	10. Ask Me If I Care

I don't own anything! I'm so excited about the last book coming out! YAY! You HAVE to review! I miss them! They make me feel like you really want to read what I write!

"Professor!" Harry Potter screamed at Dumbledore. "This is getting ridiculous! You can't even keep Hermione safe for a few days! She was just starting to recover! She is going to break before long. Do you have any idea what he wants her for? He wants to make her his DARK QUEEN!"

Dumbledore patted Harry's shoulder, the twinkle gone from his eyes, "Harry, I know this is hard, but we have reason to believe that a student may have given her over to Voldemort this time."  
Harry sat there with his fists clenched, tears in his eyes, magnified by his glasses, "Professor, maybe if I offer myself he will let her go."  
"Harry, you know that we can't do that," Dumbledore shook his head. "Hermione will be in quite a bind when she gets back, the Ministry is going to be after her for that killing curse."  
Harry nodded, "I know, but they can't totally blame her can they?"  
"I don't know, Harry," Dumbledore smiled slightly. "Under the circumstances, I believe she will get away with it."  
(Back to Hermione)

"My," Karen tsked. "You know if you would at least try to accomodate him sometimes, he wouldn't be so harsh on you."

"I don't care," Hermione sighed. "I would rather he just kill me and get it over with."

"He has other plans for you," Karen frowned. "I feel sorry for you."

Hermione shook her head, "Don't, just be glad it is me and not you. Oh, do you know if they sent my homework?"  
"I'll go and ask the Master for you," Karen bustled out of the room. Hermione shook her head.

She wondered if the portal was still there. Surely not. Voldemort was not that stupid. Hermione's head snapped to the door when she heard it opening. Karen stepped in with a cart that had books on it, "They just got it. Master wants you to work in the big hall."

Hermione sighed in exasperation, "I will not. I will work here. No where here is comfortable here, but it is much better here than there."

Karen cringed, "Oh please, do not make me tell him. He'll hurt me."

Hermione nodded her head, "Go to your own room. I will deal with him as I need to."

Karen shook her head, "You will do better to just do as he says and keep as much strength as you can."

Hermione contemplated that, "Alright, I will probably need potion ingredients anyways."

As Hermione walked into the hall she saw the death eaters all over. Many were hiding their faces with their hoods and walking quickly. Hermione sat down at the closest bench she saw and began her homework. She did her best to ignore the taunts and cat calls that were thrown her way. She finally got angry and pointed her wand at a particuarly loud group and muttered, "Langlock." She couldn't hold back the giggle as the men began prying at their faces trying to get their tongues off the roofs of their mouths.

She felt the chill as he walked behind her, "Ah, Hermione, how nice of you. And a giggle as well? My, my you are moving up in intelligence."  
Hermione scowled as she glared at him, "I'm only here so that you do not punish anyone else because of me. And a giggle for the dim witted toads you call followers."

Voldemort glared at the group she pointed to, "You BLOODY dumbasses! How does a mere girl tongue tie you?!"  
Hermione smiled and then resumed her homework, "You know, it's not their fault they are stupid, in fact it's mine that I am so intelligent."

Voldemort snorted and the flicked his wrist at her, "Crucio."

Hermione fell to the floor, this was the worst one yet, "Now Hermione get up. Do your bloody homework so I can send it to Dumbledore. I am tired of the distraction."

Hermione crawled back to the seat and pulled herself into. She poured herself into her work. She would not get behind no matter how bad it got. As she was reading the potion assignment a grin spread across her face. This was perfect!

_The Dynamo Potion gives the taker an immense amount of strength for a week. This potion is said to have kept many wizards alive through trying times._

Below that she found the list of ingredients and directions. She smiled to herself. She might make it out alive after all.

Hermione felt a chill race down her spine and she turned around. She was face to face with Voldemort, "They weren't lying when they said you were serious about your homework. I don't know why you care so much...it's not as if you are going back."

"Seeing as I have not been expelled," she lifted her chin. "I believe that my work is very important. I haven't even taken my N.E.W.T.s. I still have a lot to learn."  
Voldemort sneered, "Very well."

Hermione watched him stalk toward the group of Death Eaters who were still trying to get their tongues off the roofs of their mouths. She turned away and set to her homework. She had three very long essays to do, and she had to finish the potion before all of her strength and resolve was gone. She was nearly done with the second essay when she was tapped on the shoulder. Karen smiled gently, "Hermione, It's time for dinner. You will have to finish later."  
Hermione nodded and stood up stretching her back. She glanced around the hall fleetingly. It was nearly empty. Most of the Death Eaters had left much earlier to return to the other side of their double life.

Karen helped Hermione put all of her homework onto the cart and pushed it back to her room. As Hermione and Karen reentered the hall, Hermione felt the sudden cold sweep over her, and every memory of happiness she had ever had, seemed to drain away. She shuddered and continued walking, grabbing her wand tightly as she did. Karen felt it too, she had turned a shade of white Hermione had never seen.

When she saw them, looking at her as if waiting she screamed, "Expecto Patronum!"

Her little otter seemed to grow in size and it got rid of five at once. Hermione nodded her head and thanked her patronus in her mind. Voldemort was glaring at her, his red snake like eyes bore into hers and she glared back. Karen was trembling but hurried to Voldemort's side, "S-s-sir, can I get you anything before the meal is served?"  
Voldemort smiled cruely, "No. Go and join the rest of the women and you will help serve tonight. We have some very important guests."  
Hermione glanced around, but did not turn her head, There was Malfoy, and to her utter suprise she saw Dolores Umbridge, Hermione smiled at her, "Why Professor, I knew you were horrible, but to sink so low as to be a death eater, come now? Surely your dear Fudge wouldn't like that?"

Umbridge was shaking and she turned to glare at Hermione, "Keep out of this you little know-it-all brat! I'll be losing my job!"

Hermione shook her head, "Probably not, you Ministry people are a bunch of retards. No offense to those who do have an inkling of whats going on. Rather sad really."

Voldemort spoke softly, "Crucio."

Hermione felt to the ground from the pain and began convulsing, "Now, now, Hermione, we can not have you speaking harshly to my guests. You see, Dolores here is going to give me some information about the dear aurors."

Hermione didn't raise her wand, but used wordless magic and 'langlocked', 'silencio'd', and actually sewed(like with a needle) Umbridge's mouth shut.

Voldemort raised his eyebrows at Hermione, "You know that is not wise."

Hermione glared at him, "Ask me if I care."

Okay there you go!


	11. Hearing Things

Short I know and I'm sorry! Loves you all though!

Five Crucio's hit Hermione at the same time. She fell to the ground gasping for breath. She thought that this must be what it was like to die. She couldn't move at all. Her vision was blurring and becoming black. She closed her eyes and a feeling of detachment reached her.

Hermione awoke what seemed like only minutes later. She looked around and found herself in the room she had been given. Karen was sitting beside her in a chair with a washcloth in her hand asleep. Hermione poked her, "How long?"

"A week," Karen smiled slightly. "I'm so glad you are okay. We were all sure you must have died from all five of those."

Hermione found she barely had enough strength to lift her head, "Can I have some water, please?"

Karen hurried out of the room and returned later with a tray of stuff. There was a bowl, a bit of cheese and bread, and a glass of water. Hermione sat up in the bed as best she could. Karen sat the tray across her lap, "There is broth in the bowl, so you can get some strength."

Hermione nodded, "Thank you."

"Well, I need to get back to cleaning," Karen shook suddenly. "Master will not be happy."

Hermione nodded and began to drink the water, and then the broth. She was soon too tired to eat anymore and she laid the tray on the floor and slid back down. She fell asleep almost instantly.

Slowly over a week Hermione regained the majority of her strength and she was demanding her homework.

"Master says you cannot do anymore homework," Karen cringed. "He says that he is done being kind to you."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I had a feeling it would come down to that."

Karen nodded, "Please, just let it be. I'm sure you won't be in trouble with school for not doing your work."

Hermione nodded as well, "That will probably be for the best. I don't much like being crucio'd so much."

Karen smiled serenely, "Good. I will tell the Master you have agreed to the homework being gone."

Hermione paced her room in agitation. She was utterly sick of this stupid place.

Over the course of the following week Hermione was cursed many times for nothing at all. Finally she stopped speaking unless directly spoken to and she did not leave her room unless she was called upon.

Back at Hogwarts, Dumbledore and Snape were becoming more and more worried with Hermione's thoughts. Her dreams were always rather entertaining seeing as how they always involved Snape, but when she was awake, she yearned to die or at least be in a coma or some such thing.

"Severus," Dumbledore smiled gently. "You must stay calm. Hermione will not take her own life and she is too important for Voldemort to kill right now."

Severus Snape glared at Dumbledore, "Bloody easy for you to say. You are constantly calm! As bad as it is, she is more than a student to me!"

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, I am quite aware of that. Unfortunately, should Voldemort know you have this liking for his intended, you will be killed. Unless you speak before it is too late."

Severus's eyes widened, "You want me to beg him to let me have her?"

"I believe that wouldbe the wisest course," Dumbledore nodded knowingly. "I believe that he may give you what you wish for valuable information about myself and Mister Potter."

Severus shook his head, "I don't think that's a very good idea. He seldom is turned from his goals."

Dumbledore frowned, "It may be the only chance she has, Severus."

Severus nodded in ascent, "I will go to him tonight. What shall I tell him?"  
"That I have been meeting with Harry alone of evenings," Dumbledore smiled. "And it is something of the utmost importance."

"I will need more information than that, and well you know it, Albus," Severus all but snarled.

"Yes, I am aware of that. Tell him it is about getting Mr. Malfoy sent to Azkaban, along with Miss. Lestrange."

Severus nodded, "Very well. I will return as soon as I can."

Hermione heard his voice. She must be hearing things.

Surely, he was not here. Not to get her.

"Please, my Lord," she heard him begging. "I know she is powerful, but she means more to me than just a girl, a student."

"Severus, are you telling me that you have feelings for Hermione Granger?" the cold voice echoed and Hermione knew she was not hearing things.

"Yes, sir," Severus spoke again. "I have had them for about a year now, sir. I've always been waiting to speak with her about it until after she graduated Hogwarts."

"You want me to find someone else with whom to be my queen so you can have a Mudblood?" Voldemort laughed. "You never begged to me about Lily Potter. I would not have hurt her however if not for her protecting Harry Potter."

"I know my lord," Severus spoke softly. "I feel that I may be in you better favor now. By the way, Dumbledore and Potter are meeting alone, and are trying to get Belatrix and Lucius back into Azkaban."

"Thank you Severus," Voldemort spoke coldly. "I shall have to think on your plea. For now, please return to your post. Come back to me in two days time."

There it is!


	12. Arrangements

* * *

Don't own anything okay?!?

* * *

Hermione felt him coming before he arrived. When he opened the door he was unusually calm, "Hermione, I suppose I need to speak with you."

Hermione shivered, but did not move apart from that.

"Severus has just been to see me."

Hermione nodded slowly.

"He says he has feelings for you," Voldemort stared down at Hermione. "Do you share those feelings?"

Hermione looked at him, "That depends."

"He will not suffer for your answer," he sneered. "Do not lie however, I will know."

"Yes," Hermione stared at the floor. "Yes, I do have feelings for Severus Snape."

"I see," Voldemort looked thoughtfully at the floor. "Severus has been very helpful. If I were to permit him to have you, you would have to marry right away."

"I won't become a Death Eater," Hermione spoke up.

"We shall take it one day at a time," Voldemort stood up. "I suggest you begin thinking of arrangements."

Hermione stood up as well, "My parents will have to be there. And no harm will come to them. Or my friends. In fact I would prefer you and your Death Eaters not to be there."

Voldemort turned, "We shall see."

Hermione sat back down as he walked out the door. She hugged herself and grinned. She would ask Dumbledore to hold it at the school. She was sure that Harry and Ron would go crazy, but this was very good.

She decided it would be very pretty by the lake. She could invision all of it. Anyone who would want to view it could sit in white chairs, and she would have an arc of roses where they would say thier vows.

She would walk between the rows with her father in a long white dress. She laid down on the bed and fell asleep that night with visions of her wedding in her dreams.

Karen woke Hermione up very early the next morning, "Hermione, it's time to get up. I hear you are engaged now."

Hermione winced, "Yes, Karen, I don't know how to get you out of here!"

Karen smiled sadly, "I had figured as much. Maybe he will at least let me go to your wedding!"

Hermione nodded, "Oh would you be a bridesmaid?"  
Karen's mouth dropped open, "Me?"  
"Yes you!"

"Of course I will!" Karen hugged Hermione in joy. "Master permitting of course."

Hermione grinned, "Oh good!"

"You'll like my friends Ginny and Luna," Hermione smiled. "They are really wonderful!"

"If they are your friends, there is no doubt in my mind they are wonderful," Karen spoke softly. "Oh, we need to get you ready! Master wants you to make yourself presentable."

Hermione cocked her head slightly, "What for?"

"I'm not sure," Karen shrugged. "You are to have breakfast with him. It starts in about a half hour now."

Hermione nodded, "I took a shower last night, so I will just get dressed and you can do something about my hair if you would like."

Karen nodded as well, "Oh I would like that so much!"  
Hermione hurriedly put on a black skirt with a red blouse that Karen handed her. Then Karen began to smooth Hermione's hair and then piled it atop her head in a pretty coil.

Hermione looked into the mirror in the bathroom and smiled at Karen, "It looks lovely. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Karen smiled back. "We had better hurry though or Master will be very angry. You don't want to be late."

Hermione and Karen walked into the hall together. Voldemort looked towards them and an ugly smile spread across his face, "The Little Lion has finally done as she is told. Very good."

Hermione glared at him but held her tongue.

"Do stop looking at me that way. It won't get you anywhere," he spoke icily.

Hermione sat down abruptly and stared at the table and felt the tears of betrayal fill up her eyes, "Yes sir."

Voldemort grinned, "Very good, Hermione. Severus will be here to pick you up tomorrow, so have your things ready tonight. You will return and have living arrangements with him and plan a date within the next two months for the wedding."

Hermione nodded, "Of course."

"Now as for the rest of the day you will be spending with me," Voldemort sneered. "You should probably eat a lot for breakfast, we will not be having another meal for a while."

Hermione nodded. As soon as she had finished eating a man walked up to her. He was rather handsome really. His teeth were really white and straight and his hair was a deep brown with green eyes. He smiled fetchingly at her, "Do you like my new look for the day, Hermione?"  
Hermione gasped, "Oh my."

"Yes, I can't really go out in the streets looking like myself now can I?" the strangers voice was deep and somehow soothing.

Hermione shook her head, "No I suppose you can't."

Voldemort held out his hand to her which she took very reluctantly, "We will be going to look for a wedding dress for you."

Hermione looked up in suprise, "May I bring Karen with me?"

Voldemort looked at her evenly, "I suppose that would be okay. She will be able to assist you in trying them on."

Hermoine smiled slightly, "Thank you."

She hurried off and found Karen, "Oh Karen, you are going to go dress shopping with me today!"

"What?" Karen looked around worriedly. "You must be crazy. Are you feeling alright?"

"No, he's taking us!"

"Master?" Karen scoffed. "You really are going nutters!"

Hermione shook her head, "No I'm not! Come on Karen!"

Voldemort watched as Hermione all but dragged Karen towards him.

"Who in the bloody hell are you?" Karen demanded. "Master will put a real hurtin' on you."

"Karen, it is I," Voldemort retorted. "Now we are going to muggle London, so both of you act muggle."

Hermione snorted, but covered her mouth with her hands, "I'm sorry."

Voldemort rolled his eyes and they apparated away.

* * *

I'm trying to make it a little more drawn out! I hope you all like it! 

Please review!


	13. Kind Bones

**So we left Hermione and Karen with Voldyshorts going to London. Sorry took so long to update. I have been really busy and kind of writer blocked honestly.**

Voldemort apparated them into a small shop. Hermione looked around confused. This most definately was not a wedding dress shop.

Voldemort walked to the clerk and spoke softly, "Hello dear. The three of us will be going into London for the day."

"Very well, sir," the woman smiled up at him, very clearly smitten. "Can I have your name incase we need to get ahold of you for something. It's rules."

"Certainly," he smiled at her. "My name is John Tiddle."

"Go on through the front door there. It will put you right in the middle of the city," she wrote his name down. "You will need to return by six."

"Thank you," Voldemort walked through the door with the girls at his back. "There is the shop, Hermione. Go on and take Karen with you. Do not try anything or I will know. I will return in an hour. I have a few matters to attend to."  
Hermione walked away from him and towards the shop he pointed out. She did not look back until she had entered the store, and only then did she let herself breath easier, "Oh Karen, look at all the dresses. Aren't they beautiful?"

"Very beautiful," Karen looked around her in awe.

"Can I help you ladies?" a plump woman walked up to them with a pleasant smile on her face.

"We are just looking right now, but I am getting married and I will be having three bridesmaids so I will be ordering four dresses today," Hermione smiled. "Assuming I find one I like."

"Alright then," the woman smiled back. "I'm nearly positive you will find something that suits you. Just give me a yell when you need assistance."

"Thank you," Hermione moved away from the woman. She looked around and began to walk. She found her bridesmaids dresses first. It was a deep crimson color. The dress was floor length and would hug the curves of her friends without being too tight and making them seem fat or slutty. The top had spagetti straps with a straight across cut bodice. The bodice would fit tightly. It had designs embroidered into it in a deep green color. The bodice then began to slightly flare out giving the skirt of the dress a fuller look. The skirt was the deep crimson color as well, but it was tied up in various places, giving it a wrinkly texture. Each spot where it was tied up, the fabric was being held by a dark emerald green gem.

"Karen, these will be the bridesmaid dresses," Hermione held it up to Karen and smiled. "Lovely."

"They are very beautiful," Karen spoke softly. "May I try it on?"  
"Of course!" Hermione helped her into the dress and altered it magically very quickly to fit Karen. "Perfect."

Karen looked at herself in the mirror and smiled, "I feel like a princess."

"You look like one," Hermione helped her out of the dress and yelled for the woman. "Excuse me. I will need three of these please. If you would like to begin to wrap them up I will continue to look at the wedding gowns."

"Of course," the woman smiled. "These are new dresses. You are the first to buy any of them."

Hermione smiled, "Thank you."

Hermione continued to browse through the shop when the doorbell rang. She looked up and saw John Tiddle (Voldemort). She groaned but walked towards him, "I have gotten the bridesmaid dresses but have not yet found a wedding gown I like."

"Continue to look. There is no rush. We have plenty of time," he spoke quietly. He looked at the plump woman who was wrapping the dresses up. "I trust you are being well seen to?"

"Very, thank you," Hermione held her nose up. Knowing he would not do anything to her as long as they were in the muggle world. He was not ready to come out of his hiding yet.

Karen's eyes were wide and she pulled Hermione into a row of dresses and began scolding her, "Can you not keep your mouth shut? Just for a bit? Please do not anger him. You will not be the one to pay for it."

"You are right of course. I'm terribly sorry, Karen," Hermione grimaced. "I will try to be more civil for your benefit of course."

Karen smiled thankfully, "Thank you, Hermione."

That was when Hermione spotted her dress. It was perfect. It was beautiful.

The dress was partially hidden by another dress, but Hermione could tell it was her dress. It was much as it had been getting chosen for a wand. She just knew. The dress featured a soft sweetheart neckline and was strapless. It was beaded with crystal and glass beads. It had a chapel train and it had an asymmetrical drop waistline. The back buttoned up. She fell in love with the dress.

She grabbed the dress and Karen and hurried to the dressing room to try it on. Karen helped her into the dress. Hermione did the spell she performed earlier and altered the dress to fit her. She stepped out of the dressing room and walked to the triple mirrors. She grinned at her reflection and spun around, "What do you think?"

"Lovely," Karen smiled happily.

"Absolutely stunning," John spoke up from the side.(Voldemort)

"Thank you," Hermione walked back to the dressing room and changed back into her clothes quickly. She took the dress to the plump woman at the desk.

"When will you be coming back to get the dresses altered?" the woman asked kindly.

"Oh, that won't be necessary, thank you," Hermione spoke back. "I have someone already lined up for that."

"Oh, alright then," the woman began ringing the dresses up. "Cash or credit?"  
"Credit," Voldemort spoke up. He handed her a card and Hermione nodded her head in assent.

Once they were outside of the store, Voldemort carrying two bags, with Karen and Hermione each carrying only one, John (Voldemort) turned to the two women, "Would you like to get something to eat?"

Hermione turned to Karen who looked excited at the prospect. Hermione then spoke up, "Yes, please. Something italian sounds good."

"Very well," he led them to a small shop that was very authentic and cozy. "How is this?"  
"It's beautiful," Karen smiled looking around and then realized she spoke up. She covered her mouth in horror. "I'm sorry!"

"Do not worry, Karen," Hermione smiled at her. "I was about to say the same thing."

John nodded his head and spoke to the waitress as they were sat down, "Please bring us a bottle of your best wine."

"Yes sir," she smiled at him in a very suggestive way. Hermione almost laughed out loud, but stiffled it with a fake cough.

"Thank you, Master," Karen spoke to the table.

"It is no matter, Karen," he was looking at Hermione who met his eyes unblinking. "You are welcome as well, Lionness."

"Thank you," Hermione spoke softly. "Especially for being so kind to Karen."

He met her eyes again, "She will continue to be cautious around me and I am rarely unkind."

Hermione nearly snorted, "I find that very very hard to believe."

"Why would you find it hard to believe?" he growled out.  
"Because I don't believe there is but maybe one kind bone in your body," she growled out as well.

"What makes you believe there is even one?"

"Because you let Severus have me," she spat out just as the waitress returned.

**Dun Dun Dun. To be continued! haha. Please Review!**

**Oh yes this is the wedding dress. Made up the bridesmaids dresses so no pictures of those! haha!**

** moonlightbridal. com**

/frontend/proddetail.asp?pnJ5819&co10000323

You will have to put the two together as the site will not let me put it all together GRRR Oh and put the .com all together. Sorry for inconvenience.


	14. I Swear

Wow it's been a long time! I'm so sorry!

* * *

**I Swear**

The waitress sat the food on the table and smiled at the three, "Can I get you anything else?

"No thank you," Voldemort smiled at the girl who all but skipped off at the look he was giving her.

Voldemort practically growled at Hermione in anger, "It is not kindness that I am letting Severus have you. Through him, you will be mine. Do not for a minute believe that you will be getting away from me Little Lioness. And when Severus is no longer useful, you will be mine in all ways."

Hermione's eyes were wide and it took an effort not to let her jaw drop. She stared at a face that did not seem threatening, but the eyes told the real story.

Karen was studying her food waiting on one of the other two to start to eating. Hermione looked at Karen out of the corner of her eye and sat back before speaking softly to the woman, "You can eat Karen. It's okay."

Karen didn't speak and she didn't eat, she simply looked over to Voldemort. He nodded his head at her before taking a bite of his own food and a deep drink of wine. Finally Karen began to eat her food in silence. Never looking up from her plate.

Hermione Granger was not one to quit so easily and obviously Karen had not figured that out yet. Hermione ate in silence as well, however she would look up to study the face of a man who was not truly a man at all.

Once the three had finished with their food they began to walk back down the street. Hermione was watching Karen carefully. She was walking behind Voldemort to his right. She was in his peripheral vision, but she did not give the appearance of being his equal. Her posture and position stated all to well that he was the master.

Hermione walked behind them both at a more leisurely pace. She was not worried about what he would do in public, so she took in everything she could. She was not relishing the fact that they had to go back.

Hermione watched as Voldemort and Karen entered the small shop they would enter back into the wizarding world through. Hermione sighed to herself and in that instant vowed to herself that she and Severus would live, and that Karen would be free.

Hermione took a deep breath and stepped into the little shop as well. Voldemort had not spoken again since they had been in the restaurant other than to thank the waitress.

Hearing the voice of Voldemort's temporary body speaking seemed almost reassuring to Hermione although she couldn't fathom why. The less he talked to her, the better she felt. Typically.

Hermione felt a tug on her elbow and she grimaced as she walked past the woman and Voldemort grabbed her other arm and the three apparated back to Voldemort's home.

Hermione was increasingly happy that Severus was coming to get her tomorrow, but she didn't know how to get Karen out. She had slowly wandered to her room. She sat on her bed and thought about it rather hard. She wouldn't be able to sneak her out. Voldemort would never allow Karen to simply leave. Hermione was in a bit of a predicament. She began packing her things up quickly.

Meanwhile back at Hogwarts Dumbledore and Snape were watching Hermione's thoughts once more. They saw her consternation with not being able to save the other girls and Dumbledore was amazed. He turned to Snape, "Severus, are there actually women there simply for that evil man's lust?"

"Yes," Severus was trembling in anger. "I can't wait to get her out of there, Albus."

Dumbledore nodded, "We have to find a way to get those girls out of there too Severus. I'm afraid that neither I nor Hermione will be able to live knowing that kind people like Karen are being used like that."

Severus nodded and then he saw Hermione's dreams and turned red in the face, "I know you feel you need to monitor all of her thoughts but I would appreciate it if you wouldn't watch these."

Dumbledore chuckled merrily, "Very well, Severus. I believe that I am going to retire for the evening. While I would tell you to do the same I'm sure you won't be able to."

Severus watched as Dumbledore made his way to the sleeping quarters behind his office.

Hermione awoke in the morning to Karen opening the door and calling her name quietly, "Hermione."

Hermione sat up and ushered Karen in while standing up and looking around for her clothes, "What is it, Karen? What's wrong?"

"I am afraid that the master won't allow me to say good-bye to you, so I wanted to do that now," Karen's eyes were filled with tears. "You are the best soul I've ever known and I thank you for the help you wished to give to me and the rest of the girls. I hope that the master will allow me to be in your wedding, but I'm afraid to ask him, and I fear he will not allow it."

Hermione fought back the tears forming in her own eyes, "Oh Karen! I'm still going to find a way to get you out of here. Although it won't be today, I promise you that I will get you out of here and safe."

Karen smiled slightly, "I don't know how you will do it, but I thank you for your efforts. You have become a dear friend to me, Hermione."

"And you to me, Karen," Hermione pulled the woman into a hug and then let her go. "You had best get out of here before he realizes you've been here. I'm going to get dressed and ready. Severus will be here anytime. I promise I will be back for you."

Karen smiled and kissed Hermione on the cheek, "You're courage and love gives me strength to get through the days. Thank you."

Hermione smiled back, still choking on her tears, "I'm going to make the days shorter I swear!"

* * *

I hope you all review. Pretty please. =] I'll write more.


	15. We Need To Talk

Disclaimer: I know that this is a slow going story, but I get writers block on it and I want it to be a good story. UGH. I'm sorry for the wait and slowness. I don't own Harry Potter by the way.

We Need To Talk

* * *

Hermione lingered in her room until a girl was sent in after her. She had somehow known that it would not be Karen, but she had hoped. The girl had a battered face. She smiled with lips that were covered in cuts, "Mistress, you are wanted in the main hall."

Hermione smiled kindly at the young girl, "How old are you?"

"Seventeen, ma'am," the girls eyes were tearing up.

"How long have you been here?" Hermione asked in awe.

"A week now," the girl shook her head. "My mum and dad were killed. The Master said he would take care of me for them."

Hermione saw the pain in the younger girls eyes and she felt her anger at the boiling point. She whispered to the girl quietly, "I won't be able to get you out today, but if you can stay strong for a bit longer, I swear I'm going to get you out of here."

The girls eyes were wide in her thin face, "Oh that's dangerous."

"It's important," Hermione smiled gently at the girl. "Just stay out of the way if you can. Try very hard to blend in."

"Yes, ma'am," the girl watched Hermione with wonder in her eyes. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"Of course I am," Hermione chided the girl while grabbing her trunk. "Go on and get out of here. Try to stay around Karen."

"Okay," the girl was gone before Hermione could fully draw another breath.

Hermione walked into the Main hall and she was greeted with a site that both chilled and warmed her. She was warmed by the fact that it was, indeed, Severus Snape, standing in the middle of the room. But she was chilled to the bone by the fact that her future husband was so very close to Voldemort.

Voldemort noticed Hermione first and he sneered, "Ah, here is the little witch."

Severus looked at Hermione and forced a small smile to his face, "Yes, my Lord."

Hermione did not speak but instead looked up at Voldemort's ugly face. She bit back a retort that was taking precedence in her thoughts. She didn't want to make him angry and lose her chance to get out, and through her getting out, all of the women as well.

Voldemort glared back at Hermione's proud face, "Don't forget you only have two months. I expect an invitation very soon."

Severus nodded curtly, "As you wish."

Voldemort smiled fully, knowing the horridness that came with it, "Oh, I do."

Hermione nearly shivered. The smile was all for her. She didn't return the smile. Severus took her hand in his own and together they walked out of Voldemort's lair. Hermione nearly cried in relief, but she held back. Severus's grip on her hand was becoming tighter and tighter.

She pulled her hand out of his after they had cleared the gates of the keep. Severus did not even turn to her, he just continued to stride towards the road that was ahead of them. When he finally turned back to Hermione, his face was guarded. He took her hand once more and she felt them shifting somewhere else.

She opened her eyes and when she looked up she saw the castle and she nearly yelled in joy. As it was, she was grinning. She could not possibly be any happier. It was with this thought that she saw Harry and Ron running toward her.

Hermione let out a sob that was infused with a laugh. She took off toward her best friends. She found herself in a very tight group hug. She didn't care one bit that she couldn't breathe, she was just happy to be back.

Once the boys put her down, the interrogation began, "Did he touch you?" "How did he walk away with you?" "How could you have been so foolish?"

Hermione nearly laughed, but she felt Severus behind her, "I have to marry Severus."

Their mouths fell open and they looked in bewilderment between the two standing before them. Ron's face was turning increasingly red. Hermione glanced at Harry who was blinking very slowly as if he were dreaming.

"Ronald, calm down," Hermione began in her comforting tone.

Ron was spluttering, trying to form a coherent sentence, "You have got to be joking! You can't marry Snape! That's absolutely bogus! Bloody wrong!"

Hermione sighed and wiped the tears off of her face from where they had fallen before, "Can we please just go inside."

Severus nodded curtly and grabbed her hand once more and pulled her towards the school. Harry and Ron followed at a slower pace watching in consternation.

When they walked into the castle Hermione was greeted by Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall. She was immediately embraced by McGonagall, "Oh, my dear, I'm so sorry."

Hermione pulled away and smiled slightly at her favorite teacher, aside from Severus that is, "Professor, it was no one's fault."

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling once more as he spoke, "Severus, I'm sure she is both hungry and tired. I suggest you get her comfortable in her own bed."

"Of course," Snape inclined his head towards the Headmaster before walking away quickly. Hermione was watched him walk, unaware that he still had a hold on her hand. She was jerked forward very abruptly when their arms had reached their full lengths.

The abrupt jerk forward left Hermione falling towards the floor. She barely caught herself in time. She jerked her arm away from him sharply. He turned in surprise and anger to her, "Come on, Hermione. Now."

Hermione's eyebrows rose in surprise at his tone and she took a step away from him, "I don't know who you think you are, but I'm not a possession."

Severus stalked to her defiant from and snarled in her face, "Hermione, you will be my wife in a very short time and you will belong to me and you will listen and obey me."

Hermione slapped him sharply across the face, "I will not be a slave, Severus Snape. You can bloody well shove that up your pompous-"

"Ah hem," Dumbledore spoke up just cutting off Hermione's language. "I believe that you two will be a good match for each other. Severus, Hermione is right, you will not treat her as a slave. And Hermione, for your safety and his, you will have to obey him in many things."

The couple turned their icy looks on the headmaster who chuckled and backed away. Hermione stalked past everyone in the group and made her way to the Hospital Wing. She sank down heavily on a bed and covered herself with the thin blanket. Madam Pomfrey was over her immediately, "Oh, dear! Are you okay?" "Yes, I just don't feel well, and didn't want to see anyone and I thought this would be the best place to get away," Hermione answered truthfully.

"Oh, of course, just lay right there and I will make sure no one comes in here," Madam Pomfrey smiled at Hermione. "I'm so glad you are home."

"Thank you," Hermione smiled in return. "I am too."

Madam Pomfrey left Hermione alone and went to her office after setting a charm on the door. Hermione let herself fall into a comfortable sleep.

When Hermione woke up she looked around herself groggily. Ginny Weasley was sitting beside the bed reading a book in silence. Hermione groaned.

Ginny turned to Hermione and smiled sadly, "Hey, 'Mione."

"Hey, Gin," Hermione smiled back at Ginny, but she was rather confused. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just so sorry, Hermione," Ginny gushed out. "We were so insensitive to you and your situation, and if we would have been better friends and stayed with you, you wouldn't have had to come save us!"

Hermione shook her head, "Don't worry about it, Ginny. Really. I'm alive and well."

"I know, but well," Ginny was mumbling. "I just feel like it's out fault that you had to go through all of it. You're such a good friend, and we aren't!"

Hermione sat up on the bed and wrapped her arms around the younger girl, "Ginny, sometimes things just happen. You three are my best friends in the whole world and I think you are great!"

Ginny smiled slightly and hugged Hermione back, "Are you ready to eat?"

Hermione started to shake her head, but her stomach emitted a low growl and she smiled sheepishly at Ginny, "I guess so."

Ginny finally laughed and after thanking Madam Pomfrey the two girls made their way to the Great Hall. As Hermione had feared the whole Hall got quiet when she walked in. She tried to ignore the blatant stares and whispers, but she could feel every set of eyes on her.

When they finally took a seat beside Harry and Ron, other conversations started up again and Hermione could breath a fraction of a bit easier. She ate in silence. Her friends didn't try to talk to her. She had a sinking feeling in her stomach that Harry and Ron were angry with her.

When she was done eating, she excused herself from the table and made her way towards the doors. The hall once more fell silent watching her, as if she might vanish into thin air.

After she made it into the hallway she took a deep breath and started walking to the library. However, she did not make it there.

As she rounded a corner she ran right into someone's chest. She backed up and mumbled an apology as she tried to walk around the person. They were having none of that. She glanced up in annoyance and was left speechless.

"Hermione, we need to talk, now," Severus grabbed her hand firmly in his and he proceeded to lead her to the dungeons.


End file.
